Lovers That Went Wrong
by WhenRealityIsNotEnough
Summary: Arcadia Bay is safe but Chloe is gone. Or so Max though as she heard that ironic tone once again.
1. Keep On Haunting Me

_**Disclaimer**_ _:I don't own Life is Strange. Life is Strange is the property of Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _So I saw a piece of a fanart where after sacrificing Chloe, Max can still see her ghost or something (this one); and I decided to write something to try to get this game out of my sistem. It is my first story and english is not my first language, so be nice if you spot any mistakes in it._

 ** _Re-uploaded the chapter to correct some errors - nothing's changed_**

* * *

She thought it would be easier having seen it more than once already, but of all the times she saw Chloe die and after all these times, this one was the worst. Worse than the first time when it happened and worse than when she saw Jefferson killing her. Those time she saved Chloe, no matter how many times she had to rewind or how much she would fuck up reality as she did it. But that last time, again hiding in the back of the bathroom while hearing Nathan trying not to lose it – and losing it completely – she could rip all her skin off and it would hurt less. Because this time, though it was Nathan holding the gun, she was the one killing Chloe. Her best friend. Her partner in crime. Her partner in time. Her soulmate. And she had the power to stop it in her hands.

This is for the better. This is what Chloe would have wanted, Max tried to tell herself, but nothing was going to save her from the guilt.

She embraced herself, not trusting herself to keep her intentions; not trusting herself to let Chloe die. As she heard the gun go off she covered her mouth and waited 'till Nathan was gone to give into her cries.

Was it all for nothing? The week she spent with Chloe never happened, nor the way she fell in love with her best friend. Sure, she would always have the memories of them, as Chloe had said, but what was the difference of memories and illusions when you had no one to who shared them with you?

Chloe would die in a bathroom floor without knowing how Max regretted not having contacted her sooner, or how she loved her, or how she almost let whole city be destroyed to keep her. But it was selfish, although she almost gave into the idea of letting go of Arcadia Bay and driving off with Chloe in her truck to wherever it would take them.

Chloe shouldn't die alone. Maybe she doesn't have to.

Max crawled over there and pulled a bleeding Chloe to her. Covering and pressing her wound. But the girl with the blue hair was already too pale, and there was too much blood on the floor. She whispered her name between sobs, and 'i love you's hoping that she could know it before she was gone.

And Max didn't have much time after that, as time started to close around her and everything became red and she went back to the presente time.

X

She was sitting at her bedroom desk. Never had she been she so afraid of finding out what was this timeline was like. At the reach of her hand was her camera and under it a photo of the beach scene at the sun set. No dead whales in it. No weird snow. No dead birds. No tornado. No Chloe. And in it was written 'Do not forget those who stayed' in her handwriting.

Her room looked the same. And facing the mirror she looked the same, except for the bags under her eyes from what would be days of crying. Nathan's writing on her wall was gone, and Kate's bunny wasn't there, nor was Rachel's clothes which, somehow, Max missed. The dead, missing girl had grown on her, although they never met, but if it wasn't for her it was mostly likely that Max and Chloe wouldn't have met again. Also, it reminded her of Chloe.

She tried to collect more from her room, but the rest remained as it was. But she was still scared of going outside.

Could, by some miracle, Chloe have survived? Did she manage to safe Kate? What else could have changed – after the timeline in which she was Victoria's bestie, she could expect anything.

Max then remembered her diary. Maybe if she was lucky, this time-line Max would have kept her entries and she could know what happened that week to adjust to everything better – who was she kidding, she would never adjust to Chloe dying in her arms.

As memory returned her eyes filled with tears.

"You left me hella fucked, didn't you Price?" said to the nothing in her room.

"And yet I didn't even had to get into your pants Caulfield" Max heard the ironic voice coming from her side as she froze.

She was alone. She had just walked around her room seeing going thru every paper, every drawer. She was completely alone. And that voice... couldn't be. Could it? And Max wasn't breathing and wasn't moving. Maybe it was all in her head.

As she turned, she could no longer contain the tears. It was, it wasn't possible, but it was Chloe, sitting on her desk where Max was only minutes ago. The rebel girl sat on her papers and polaroids and tissues like she owned the place. She had her elbows resting on her things and she looked at Max totally fixed, as if she was seeing the light for the very first time.

"Oh my... " Max started .

No, she had to be crazy, having illusions or something. Maybe she was in some kind of dream – just please don't let it be like the dream i had in the middle of that storm. The Dark room, Jefferson, Chloe, Victoria, Kate, Warren…

She couldn't bare to remember - yet, she had the feeling she would never forget. It had not even passed hours since she was staring at the tornado ready to wipe Arcadia Bay out of existence, although she did never get around the time traveling thing completely, to understand how it worked.

As they stared at each other, they were both surprised. Max felt as she was going to pass out, but Chloe – or wherever it was – smiled in pure delight.

"You can see me. Finally! Damn Max, took you long enough" said the blue haired girl.

She stood up and starting walking towards Max, but stopped as she noticed that each step she took forward, the time-traveller took one back. Was she afraid of her? And then Chloe realized how stupid she was at that moment. The confusion was clear in Max's eyes.

"You're alive?" questioned the hipster.

Before the punk girl could answer anything, there was a knock on the door, and Kate's sweet voice sounded from the other side.

"Max, are you okay? If you're not feeling okay we can always order something in. We don't have to go out. Or 'go ape' - wherever it means." After a while of silence, she called again. "Max, talk to me. Or just open the door. Just so I can know you're okay, I can leave alone tonight if you want to"

The brunet was too shocked to say anything. She was blinking like crazy, expecting to the mirage of her best friend to disappear between two of them. But she never did. She was just looking at her nervously.

"Okay, Max I'll explain everything to you. Just answer the door first ", Chloe said.


	2. Filling Space In Your Sheets

_**Disclaimer**_ _:I don't own Life is Strange. Life is Strange is the property of Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _Thank you all for the follows/favorite/reviews so far. I don't know how often I'll upload this story (maybe once a week) and I'm accepting sugestions for what's to come. I also try to keep Max/Chloe/etc... just like they are in the game, if you think something is ooc let me know too._

 _Enjoy the chapter._

 _PS: the title comes from the song **Candles** by **Daughter**_

* * *

Max opened the door and stepped aside so Kate could come in. She looked nice – first thing: she was alive, that was the nicest look Max could've wanted for her. The vision of her jumping off that roof would haunt Max forever. But for now it was hard enough to concentrate on anything that wasn't Chloe. Max eyes kept drifting to her her desk where the blue haired punk was with a smug look on her face. She felt like she couldn't breathe and Kate could read it in her face.

Kate followed Max gaze to fall into the mess of her desk, not seeing Chloe apparently.

 _Chloe's not alive_ , Max said to herself crossing that option from her mental list, which left her down to two hypothesis: she had gone mad having illusions and shit; or Chloe was a ghost. After the week she had, anything seemed to be possible.

She yawned. _What time was it even?_ After the dark room, Max had lost track of time. The dreams, the realities were all kind of blurred together in a way that she feared might cause her to suffer a stroke.

She felt a buzzing at her pants, and as she took her phone out she saw Kate waiting her to see what it was. In the screen appeared: 3 messages from Kate, 8 messages and 2 missed calls from Warren. And it was 7 pm already.

As she read the messages she understood a little of what was going on there.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about ' _going ape_ ' with you guys tonight. I kind of fell asleep." said Max rubbing her eyes, trying to erase any trace left by her tears.

"It's okay. We can always stay in if you want to. But you never answered my question, Max. Are you alright? It looks like you've been crying."

Max was thinking of the right thing to say. No second chances for her anymore. She didn't know for sure if she still had her powers but even if she did she would never use them again. And though the tornado played a big part on it, she decided it mostly because of what she had to give up to make everything right. Chloe, who now she followed with her eyes, as she started to walk around Kate.

Chloe, the punk girl with blue hair who was her best friend. Did they still use that title? She did kiss her after all. But fuck it! It was in another time line. Did the Chloe she stared at knew about it? How could she really? If she was a ghost she died before they could rebound, but if she was a piece of her imagination…

"Stop being a weirdo, and answer the damn girl, Caulfield. Quit staring at me, I know that I'm hot, but this way I might start to charge" said the ghost/illusion.

Max dropped her eyes to her feet. Yes it was confusing and messed up, but poor Kate shouldn't be the one paying the price thinking Max was mad at her or something like that. She failed her once and she wouldn't do it again.

"I was just looking at some picture and though about Chloe" Max decided to be honest.

What was there to hide? She wasn't saying anything about time travelling or her big gay crush on her best friend. It was just her, missing a friend that she hadn't seen in five years and died in the most terrible way possible. She couldn't imagine how this timeline Max dealt with it all.

Did she feel regret? Or anger towards herself? How sad she really was? How long would it take to her former her get over Chloe's death? She couldn't know, she only knew her answers.

"I understand" Kate said "I'm sure Warren will understand wherever you decide"

What was it with her having to decide everything? At this point the whole universe knew how shitty decisions Max made. But while she was thinking what to say, a voice interfered to difficult it.

"Yes, Max! Ditch the love-boy already. Maybe he'll finally get a clue"

Once again Kate didn't seems to recognize Chloe's presence, just seemed confused as Max didn't know at who to look.

Max wanted to tell the punk to shut up, as if she hadn't died minutes ago in her arms. How could she maintain a sane conversation this way? She even sent a " _god damn it"_ look to Chloe, which only made Kate more confused.

"I know it's kind of selfish but I'd rather stay in tonight. I need some time alone to put some things in place" Max remarked softly hoping her friend would understand it without feeling offended. "Maybe Brooke could go in my place."

"Alright, Max, but call me if you need anything"

Kate gave her a hug and hesitated before letting go of the brunette. The roles seemed reversed from what they were in the start of the week for Max. Maybe having Jefferson locked away and Nathan under supervision made Kate feel safer and not like she was trapped inside a nightmare. Maybe Victoria never posted that video. And if she did it didn't seem to affect Kate as much as it did in another timeline. And then there was David. He probably didn't stalk Kate, once there was no reason – probably mourning Chloe with Joyce.

 _Oh Joyce_ … Max though knowing she wouldn't be able to look at her eyes again knowing she could've saved her daughter.

Really, this reality seemed great - even if she couldn't prevent Rachel from dying or Kate from ending up in the dark room. Except that she couldn't save Chloe. That would never feel right.

Max watched Kate until she was two doors away from her. Accidently she caught Victoria Chase staring at her with a thoughtful expression as she rested against the wall. When she realized she had been seen, the blonde frowned and stormed into her own room.

 _Victoria is acting strange –_ thought Max.

The former time traveler turned back to into her room. She wouldn't go back into digging thing that weren't her business and that meant leaving Victoria alone. At least she looked the same.

As she saw her desk empty from Chloe (the papers and mess was still there) the thought that she was gone. Again. Relief and agonizing sadness came over Max. Had the girl let a spark of hope already start a whole fire only to be put down by bucket of cold water?

Thankfully that wasn't the case. As she turned to her bed there laid the punk with her shoes on and going thru a bunch of old photos.

"Hey Max, you look pale, like you've seen a ghost or something." Chloe said in joke that, by the hipster face, it wasn't as funny as she though. She decided than to go with a safer approach. "Sorry, guess it's still a fresh wound for ya. So, Mad Max, the time travelled is back" and more awkwardly she continued "How are you feeling?"

"Crazier by the minute, like it amuses the universe." Max tried to stay as calm and normal as she could talking to her _dead_ -best-friend. "How can you be here?"

"Of all the question you could ask me, you had to aim at the one of the few I do not know. Let's start by the basics. I'm dead and it was not your fault. I asked you to do it. I'm not letting you take that blame."

"But how can you know it? You weren't there."

"It doesn't make much sense to me either. The thing is, all I remember is being in the bathroom, Nathan shooting and then this familiar heaven sent face looking at me. At that moment I knew I was dead but then you slipped back into this timeline as you held me so tight and I could see everything that happened to you- _to us_ in the timeline in which you saved me. And then I was back with you as people took you out of the bathroom and started asking questions. I've been with you all week and now…"

"Now I can see you" completed Max.

"Yes, so far you're the only one who can." And putting her grin back in her face Chloe said: "Guess you're stuck with me even in the afterlife. Or whatever the this is"

"I feel like my head is going to explode.

Max sat in the bed, and Chloe sat up to be closer to Max. The smaller girl had her head between her hands. The punk wanted to get even closer to the girl, hold her, and tell it was okay, but given her state and reactions to Chloe presence, she concluded that it was better to keep her distance until she had some clearer signs. She would understand if she wanted space right now.

After all they had been through, she hated to see her friend suffering and, once again, because of her. What she would give to none of it to have actually happened.

Chloe had enough time to think this week how things could've gone differently – it was more boring being a ghost than she could've ever imagined. Max could have gone out of the bathroom before Nathan got there; Chloe could be early and accidently run into Max, Max could've said something before Nathan pulled out that gun; she could never tried to play de badass with a rich psycho boy.

But as Chloe wasted that time thinking, Max gave into her instincts and rested her head in the punk's shoulder crying once again. She was surprised but didn't hesitate in holding the tiny girl.

 _This way I'll run out of tears_ , Max thought to herself. It didn't matter much, she was sobbing and trying to burry herself in Chloe's neck who tried to react the best way possible as they lost themselves in a mix of 'I'm sorry's and 'It's okay's.

Then Max looked at her with a confused face.

"Wait. How can I touch you?"

A part of her wanted to believe that it was all a prank somehow. She could imagine Chloe saying " _A ghost? Really Caulfield. Can't believe you fell for that_ " and laughing her ass off while she'd have to hear about it for weeks before she quieted down. Yet she had to admit, it was hard for her to accept that Chloe was dead, but if she wasn't there – even if as ghost – it would be way harder. And the fact she knows it all it's... It felt like a burden less to Max to carry alone.

"You can touch me because I let you" said Chloe with not a pinch of her dirty humor that Max would've imagined she'd use in a sentence like that. "It's like a filter. I can choose what goes thru me and what doesn't. It's one of perk of being a ghost. Though it gets me kind of tired depending how much me is _touchable_."

At the same time she said that, Max pulled back, putting some distance between her and Chloe. The blue haired girl gave her that smug look and pulled her back.

"Come back here you pirate. I give a shit if I get tired. It's worth it for you" Chloe tugged Max hair behind her ear, getting lost for a moment an those eyes. _I'm so whipped. Not that I'll let her know it. She's already suffered enough without having a dead girl in love with her_. "Also, I use it to annoy Victoria. It's so funny."

"You're hopeless, Price."

Of course Chloe didn't mention how much it hurt her physically, if she could say that, to touch things. It was like she was putting her skin in the fire when she held a picture. To hold Max, she almost couldn't breathe (though she didn't really breath). But she wouldn't let it show. To bare this pain holding her best friend was better than not holding her at all.

The whole week she had been watching Max moving on with help from her friends, and she was okay – it almost hurt Chloe how it looked she could be fine without her. She knew it was selfish of her, but she was happy how this Max wouldn't. How this Max needed her. The look she had on her face when she saw the punk at her desk with a glimpse of hope that she was alive, was heartbreaking.

It really wasn't that Chloe wanted Max to be stuck on her forever, she just didn't want to the photographer to get over her so fast. She had been left by the people she loved all her live. Her father, then Max, Rachel, and now Max again. She didn't want to be forgotten. She feared it more than anything – almost anything actually.

They stayed that way for a long time. Chloe had found a way to lay them down as Max rested her head in the punk's non-beating chest. The small one tried to not think how disturbing it was. Chloe tried not to think how much it hurt her.

"You have to sleep" Chloe said as she more frequent yawns from the tiny girl. "You might be super-Max, but even super heroes have to rest."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a hero, let alone a super one. Superheroes save the girl. I didn't. And I can't sleep" said Max simply firming the grip she had on the end of Chloe's T-shirt. "What if I wake up and you're not here? I can't deal with that. I can't lose you again".

"You'll have to trust me this time. I'm not going anywhere."

And she knew Max wasn't convinced yet. But she gave up "I'll rewind time and kill you again if you're not here when I wake."

That was enough for Chloe.

Max fell asleep fast, and the punk watched her, until she thought it was safe enough to slip away without Max waking up. There was nothing she'd rather do than to stay there sleeping with her best friend. But there were two problems: she didn't have enough strength to bare the pain, and she did not sleep. Which she missed. A lot.


	3. They Are Ready To Say Goodbye, I'm not

_**Disclaimer**_ _:I don't own Life is Strange. Life is Strange is the property of Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _PS: Tittle from the Lyrics of **Amelia** by **Tonight**_ **Alive** _(I think it fits not only Chloe, but Rachel and Kate too in her unhappy ending)_

* * *

Max was sleeping like a rock. Chloe was beside her bed as the clock turned 10:00 am. There was no school today but soon enough the hipster would have to wake up because today was Chloe's funeral. The punk tried not to think about that. It wasn't easy to accept the whole ghostat first as it looked like now.

The first day she was screaming at everyone's face telling them to see her and trying to understand what all of the images in her head of things that never happened were. Then she tried to sleep praying that she'd wake up from a horrible nightmarein her bed with her mother screaming that she was giong to the dinner.

The following day things started to make sense; she realized she was pulled closer to Max wherever she was and her memories fell into place when she touched the hipster who couldn't see her yet, just feel. This day she talked a lot to Max, not that the photography student could hear her, but it still helped. She also went to see her mom and David.

Maybe because she was used with losing those she loved she was dealing with Chloe's death quietly: she would fold her clothes put away her cd's, throw away her weed and go through all her pictures. But in a moment she cracked, Joyce gave into her tears and the daughter tried to hold her but, unlike Max, she only felt a shiver.

It was Thursday when Max went all guilt trip as it seemed that she finally absorbed what happened. Happily her friend were around, and by friends Chloe meant Kate because even Warren having good intentions he only made it worse. They took her to the beach knowing that taking some shots would make her forget a little, but just when she was falling back into sadness Chloe wrote in one of her picture with her best immitations of Max handwritting: "Do not forget those who stayed".

The rest of the days went smoothly. But only that day Chloe found herself bored.

During the whole night she never left Max's bedside. Once she tried the hipster's nightmares came when Chloe was barely out of the room. But it was late morning already and the tiny girl showed no sign of waking up. And Chloe didn't feel like she had the right to wake her up. Times like that, Chloe missed her weed.

Max phone was buzzing – Warren again. This time Chloe couldn't even be mad at the boy as she went through Max messages:

 _11p.m. – Hey Max, are you okay? I'm sorry that you couldn't go to the apes marathon today. Tell me when you're feeling better._

 _11p.m. – Do you still want me to take you to the thing tomorrow?_

 _8:45a.m. – Hey Max, are you up?_

 _8:47a.m – Guess not. Give me a call when you wake up._

 _8:50a.m. – What time do you want me to pick you up?_

 _8:55a.m. –I'm worried about you Max._

 _9a.m. – So... Kate said I'm freaking out and that you must be sleeping, because all of the crying. I thought you were okay after that day at the beach. Maybe we should do it again. Just you and me._

 _9:05a.m. – Forget that I said anything._

Chloe didn't like him. Not that he was a bed person or anything like it. She didn't like him because he liked Max. And he actually had a real shot with Max. First thing that he got that Chloe didn't: life. He was fucking alive. And anyone alive had more chance with Max than the punk right now.

Whatever joke the universe was using them at she hardly found it fair.

First they took Rachel away, them threw this rich psycho kid on Chloe who was saved by her-long-term-best-friend who hadn't talked to her in five years. And then it was was okay for a short while and when the two of them had ditched everything the universe thre at them came the only thing that they couldn't solve: o hella tornado. And then they had to throw their hapiness away to stop it from ever happening.

But whatever! No big deal. Happiness is overestimated.

Chloe put Max phone away when she noticed something moving outside the wind. _No way…_ It was that blue butterfly again. The one in the bathroom. If it wasn't for her, she and Max could have never seen each other again and all that crap never would've happened.

She got up and opened the window and the butterfly came flying inside just to land on Max face waking her up softly.

What a night of sleep could do! In the ignorance bliss of the morning she almost looked like the girl of the previous weeks. Unfortunally it did not last long. She looked at Chloe happy, but with sadness inside her eyes. Couldn't it all been a horrible dream in which she would wake up ready to start the previous Monday, and there would be no murder-Jefferson, psycho-Nathan and dead-Chloe?

She had to stop with this thing of 'hoping'. She was older than that.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. I was almost calling that Wirry boy to wake you up" said Chloe from the window as the butterfly flied passed her again, as if she came in just to wake up the hipster.

"Not sure if it would work. You see, this blue punk dragon kidnapped not only me, but my heart too"

Chloe blushed and not knowing how to respond from that she tried to change the subject:

"You should get some breakfast. That nerd of your is already bugging you _and_ Kate. I'm not sure if he wants to date you or babysit you."

"He's not 'my' anything other than my friend. So you can quit with the jealousy."

"Me jealous? Of him?" Chloe said almost choking with the air (as if it was possible) and the hipster could only smile.

"I so caught you Price. Anyway, I'm going to hit the showers before going to breakfast" said Max grabbing her shower kit and the punk going with her.

Max waved at Kate as she waved at her open room seeing her lost in a book so careless about anything around her. Everyone, actually.

In the bathroom Juliet and Dana talked saying good morning to Max as she entered, but she could see how they exchanged a worried looked when they though she couldn't see them after she closed the shower curtain.

"I can't imagine how she must be feeling. Specially today. Is someone going with her?" asked Juliet in a whisper.

"I heard Warren is taking her to the funeral."

Max felt a throb at her chest that she could swear felt as real a heart attack. She had hopped it had passed already. But apparently she'd have to face Chloe's mother. Would she be able to read in her eyes the guilty for not being able to save her daughter? She wish she could tell how much Chloe loved her, and the sacrifice she did for all of them. She wished she could tell Joyce how great her daughter really was under all her punk rebel attitude. She couldn't. How would she explain? Theorically the last time she spoke with Chloe was five years ago.

"Smooth you too!" screamed Chloe from inside the shower with Max. "Couldn't even wait for her to turn on the freaking water!"

The punk wiped a single tear that escaped her friend's eyes.

"You know…" she started, this time to the hipster. "You should really get on with the showering. You're starting to smell, Cauliflower."

Max tried to hit Chloe in the arm, but instead punched the bathroom wall, and the other started to laugh. _Another perk of being a ghost. I should really make a list_ ; Chloe though.

" _Get out._ " mouthed Max. She could still hear Dana and Juliet as they changed the subject.

"Why?"

"I can't shower with you here" said, whispering now.

"C'mon hipster. I've been with you for five days already and you think I didn't sneak pick when I could?"

Max started to turn red. The punk couldn't tell if she was _mad_ or _embarrassed_.

 _It's cute either way_ , Chloe thought smiling. _Scratch that, it threatening I'm out of here before she finds a way to murder me again_ , re-thought her in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going. But be aware: whatever I do while you're in the shower will be strictly your fault" said the punk going thru the curtain to leave the girl to her shower. The angry expression fell from her face giving place to a worried look.

"Wait, what does that means?" Max said in a thoughtless moment, covering her mouth, but Chloe was gone with a smile on her face.

"Max, are you alright?" she heard Juliet saying.

"Yeah, just talking to my self."

* * *

October 10

 _I don't even know what to write. Mostly because I don't feel like writing anything. Or doing anything._

 _Everything is kind of a blur. I was in class, then the bell rang and I went to the bathroom to plash some water on my face, but as I got there the next thing I know is that I'm holding this punk girl with blue hair in my arms as she bleeds out in the bathroom floor. Some security guy pulled me out of the bathroom and there was lots of paramedics and cops and investigations around the campus for what lasted four hours – but felt like much more._

 _So I found out is that the girl I held dying in my arms was my long-term best friend Chloe Price who I neglected the last five years. Nathan Prescott the rich boy the practically the owner of Blackwell had shoot her because some sort of a blackmailing she was doing to him._

 _As tough as it is to absorb it, it isn't even the end of it. By some anonymous call, the cops found out that had been drugging girl and taking picture of them to fufill some sick fetish he had. Somehow Nathan was involved too. From what I heard, Rachel Amber (the missing girl) and Kate were two of his victims._

 _Thanks god, was arrested and the Prescott took Nathan to get treated far away from here._

 _But for me, the worst is to know how I left Chloe. I can't explain, but I feel like it was my fault._

 _I haven't left my room for two days now. I'm just scared to face the real world right now._

 _Kate and Warren have been kind enough to take care of me, though I don't feel like I deserve it. Some of the other girls came to see me a lot these last two days, but I'm very aware of what they say at my back._

 _Side note: I cannot fully understand, but Victoria seems to be having a hard time with all of this too. I don't know if it because of Jefferson or Nathan._

* * *

Warren took her to lunch, although she didn't do much eating. She got sicker it minute less to Chloe's funeral passed. He didn't try to make it better with his joke or nerdness. _She has to do what she's been avoiding all week. Accept the loss_ , Kate had told him. So he listened as she went thru lots of memories she had with the dead girl, as her eyes always fell to his side, smiling.

He was confused. If girls were a school subject he would've failed hard. He paid for his lunch and Max untouched full dish. Sometimes she'd smile from nothing or laugh without a reason, what was starting to worry him, but in the end her eyes would be filled with tears,

He wanted to understand why she was feeling so much for a girl she hadn't seen in the last five years. But he wasn't dumb enough to ask.

It was a nice day, but no day was nice for a funeral, not to mention a young girl funeral.

Warren parked in front of the cemetery and any smile that had been in Max's lips left no ghosts to tell the story. Tears fell silently from her eyes. _Maybe this was what Chloe felt when we found Rachel's body_. They practically knew that she was dead then, but just in that moment is that it felt real.

"Whenever you're ready" said the boy.

Max nodded and was in silence for a couple more minutes, when she nodded again. He took it was a sign that she was ready and got out of the car and walked to her door to open it for her.

They were making their way to the enter the cemetery when Max asked him a moment alone and he went his way 'till he could barely see her.

The hipster, in a nice back dress, looked around to be sure that there was no one and turned to Warren's car.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

Chloe was rested against the boy's car. She didn't look sad, which mostly like meant that she was pretty good at hiding what she was feeling right now. Max couldn't and the punk knew that, but she was trying to ease it going through all their memories as she made Max repeat them to them boy (although part of her didn't want to share it with anyone, like a secret treasure of the old them). She would make jokes and would say anything to distract Max but they had hit a limit on their way there when she just started to try comforting her.

The punk never answered her question, but silence itself was enough of an answer.

"Don't be sad. It's not like I'm leaving you or anything" Chloe said as the living girl started to tearing up more.

In a risky move she got closer to Max and placed a hand on her check, aiming at a red target with her lips, yet a lack of courage made her miss it, hitting the girl's cheek instead. Max didn't flinch or blushed, she just took a deep breath and waited for the punk to let go of her to move towards Warren.

It just didn't feel right see her with him. Even if she said it was only friendly what she had with him. But Chloe couldn't argue much. And if it wasn't what could she have against it? Sure it seemed too soon now, but the dead girl was sure that even one year from then it would feel wrong seeing Max with Warren. Or anyone actually. Not that she would admit it or anything.

The butterfly appeared again. Which was odd. But, really, she was a ghost! There wasn't much use for the word ' _odd_ ' after their time adventure. It landed in hood of Warren's car and by Chloe's side.

"I'm starting to think you're around here to keep my company, buddy. No need, though, I don't mind being alone." Chloe said to the butterfly.

"We both know that's a lie, Price." She heard a voice she never thought she would ever again. She felt a non-existing beating in her chest growing faster. "And not, it's not here to keep your company. I am."

"Rachel…


	4. Cemetery Weather

_**Disclaimer**_ _:I don't own Life is Strange. Life is Strange is the property of Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

 _Holidays. Family. Enough said._

 _Also, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. They help a lot._

* * *

Chloe didn't take three whole seconds to throw hers "I'm a badass ghost, just chilling against this car" attitude out of the window enlacing Rachel in her arms trying to hug the sadness away. The other girl hesitated at first in returning the touch, but did so eventually. She didn't wonder why it didn't feel strange to touch Rachel as it felt to touch Max or anything really. She just assumed it was one more ghost thing.

It was good to see Rachel and also to be able to touch her. Chloe felt like she was releasing a breath she never knew she had been holding. In that moment, the punk knew two things as she looked at Rachel: 1) she loved her; 2) she wasn't in love with her. The girl had been there for here when no one else was, it was only reasonable for Chloe to have a little space in her heart to Rachel.

"I thought I'd never be able to do this again" said the blue haired girl. "I hella missed you"

When it seemed enough they both let go. Chloe was smile, but that one didn't last long. She just had a sensation that she wasn't going to like what was coming.

"Something tells me you're not here 'cause you missed me" she started to step away to return to her former position against Warren's car, but Rachel held her close grasping her wrist softly. She was one of the few people who knew how to deal with the rebellious punk.

"I'm not, although I did miss you" Rachel admitted as the other girl gained a colder expression. "They sent me to talk to you about… well, you. And Max."

Chloe remembered she used to talk a lot about Max to Rachel. As a payback Rachel would tease the punk later about it. More than once she would suggest for them to get Chloe's truck, drive to Seattle and get some answers from this "Max" that she heard all about, and maybe in the process get Chloe some smacks from the girl.

Apparently Rachel knew Chloe had _something_ for Max before she ever did. Gosh, she was pretty sure _her mom_ knew before her. After all she wasn't very surprised to find out that her daughter liked girls better than boys.

Yet it was quite strange to hear Rachel saying Max's name that way. As if she knew the hipster girl. As if she had some kind of intimacy with Max. Her Max. After all she had been through at least that Chloe hoped to have. Max. Her best friend. Her _more_ than-best-friend. Fuck being cheesy, but Maxine Caulfield might just as well be her soul mate. That would explain a lot.

She just had to find a way to make it clear to everybody, living or dead, that Max was hers.

"Well, what's it? Some stupid rule about no ghost/living human's relationships? If it is, you should tell your boss that Max and I are long passed following the rules" they did almost break time and space continuum after all.

"Alright" started Rachel realizing this job would be harder than she expected. "First thing: there's no such rule, though it doesn't sound like a healthy relationship. Second of all: technically you two are not dating"

That last part hurt more than it should have. It was pretty clear that Chloe like Max before she even understood it, then it became a crush on a girl that was miles away and _then_ that same girl turned up that last week and made her fall head over heels for her all over again. _Then_ Max kissed her at the lighthouse (sure, it had never happened and she did so thinking that she'd never see Chloe again, but it still counted).

They were so together in the punk's head that she never thought about making it real in the real life. And now that Rachel pointed out, even if she had done so in those twelve hours or so during which she and Max had been "reunited" how the hell would their relationship work? They still could touch each other, even if it felt weird for Chloe (and by weird it meant painfully worth it). But for everybody else Max would be alone all her life. And there was the getting older. Did ghost even age?

"I came here to clear up this ghost thing for you."

"Oh no. Don't tell ghosts have homework too." Complained Chloe.

"Sort of. You see, after we die we are not supposed to stay here among the living. If we stay, it's because someone's soul doesn't let ours go. Like someone is linked to you and they can't move on. They can't accept that you're gone. You did it to me and you did it to William, until not long ago"

"Excuse me? You're saying that I shouldn't have felt for my father's death? Or worried about you going missing?" said Chloe finally pulling away from Rachel completely.

"You know that's not what I meant. But five years are too long to be in this in between. And differently from you, William and I had not company. There was no one who saw us or talked to us like you have Max." Breathing out the blonde said: "All that I'm saying is that you should _want_ to move on."

"What's there for me to move on?"

"I can't tell you" Chloe buffed and looked away. _It is always like this_.

"Yeah, sure. Let's say wherever we go after this _limbo_ is nice. Maybe heaven if I'm lucky. Tell me then, why do you think that I wouldn't want to move on?"

"You wouldn't want to leave Max" blurred out Rachel taking Chloe by surprise. Calming down she continued. "You don't want her to move on. You don't want to see her with someone that is not you. You are too selfish to do it."

"Oh, I'm selfish? " Chloe asked raising her voice. "I gave up my _freaking_ life for this shit hole. If I hadn't suggested rewinding time and letting me die, me and Max would be just fine driving as far away from this prison bay. We would restart our lives. But no. I sacrificed myself because that was the right thing to do. But since we are pointing things out now, Rachel, you are a slut. Worse, you're an attention seeker whore."

Rachel took a deep breath. She forgot how hard things could get with Chloe and she had lost it a little too. Max was a delicate subject and she knew it. She should've never brought it up.

"I have to go. But think about it. Letting Max go. Think about it as a favor to me." Rachel started to walk away fading, but Chloe wasn't looking anymore. The punk was just staring at the ground and softly swearing.

She really had to find a way to substitute her cigarette addiction.

* * *

I was a nice funeral, although no funeral was nice. Max laid her head in Warren's shoulder, at some point as she felling his hand around her waist. She didn't cry for a change. It was weird to think that Chloe was in the coffin just burried in front of her. But she wasn't, it was just her body. And it finally felt real to Max. Chloe's death.

If the time travelling thing had never happened, she would've thought she was crazy, but after it, ghost seemed almost like a rational thing.

After the ceremony ended, Joyce asked if Max could wait a few moments because she wanted to talk to her. The woman's make up was ruined from all the crying, but considering what it was about she was holding up quite well.

Warren was smart enough to know that whatever they needed to talk about, it was better for them to do it alone. Or he was just avoiding the awkwardness of standing there while Max and Joyce talked about things he knew nothing of.

"Oh Max, I'm so glad to see you here" The woman said placing her hand in Max's arms. The girl held her breath in some kind of _déjà vu._ "After all these years, I'm sorry about the away you and Chloe reencountered."

They had put some distance between them and Chloe's grave. The grave stone was a too hurtful reminder of what had happened for them, what Max let happen to Chloe to be close to the grave and Joyce at the same time.

Joyce started to search her purse for something. As she took the object out of it, the hipster lost her breath. Max's face lost all the color as Joyce held towards her William's camera. The same camera Chloe had given her the day they met again. Max felt like her heart was being squashed a little bit tighter in her chest and her eyes shone filled with tears that she was not ready to let go.

 _No, no, no_ – her mind screamed – _please no!_

"William left it for Chloe. I don't think she actually used it and I know my daughter and William wouldn't think of anyone better than you to have it now."

"Joyce, I can't…" Max started but the woman and the tears cut her off.

"Please, take this in the name of the friendship you two had and... And also as a 'thank you'. If it wasn't for you Chloe would've… She would've…" this time, was Joyce voice that failed to complete the sentence without tearing the woman apart.

David was right on time to help his wife. Seeing that the situation wasn't going well, he approached behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her strength. Joyce looked at him. Max could see love in her eyes, and she was really glad that Joyce had him. Who knows if the woman would've managed to deal with her daughter's death without someone to help her and support her?

Looking back at Max, Joyce finished: "If you had not been there with her in her last moments she would've died alone. It means a lot to us to know that she was with someone she loved when she passed away."

"Thank you" Max said and Joyce pulled her into a hug. " _I'm sorry_ " she whispered into the woman's shoulder, but it was so low and fragile by the tears building up that Joyce didn't understood or heard.

David shook her hand after thanking her too before scouting Joyce to their car. Max stood there watching they go. She looked back at Chloe's grave, and thought about pinching herself to make sure she was awake because what she was seeing didn't seemed possible.

Victoria. At Chloe's grave. Holding flowers.

Max, being who she was, could not resist her curiosity. For all she knew Victoria and Chloe were far from friends. There was no reason for her to be there with flowers for Chloe.

As she was getting closer to the scene (and without Victoria had noticed yet) the rich girl crouched to lay the flowers against the grave stone. And it was perfect. The scene. The scenario. The sun down. The light. Max looked at the camera she was holding and didn't think twice before taking the picture.

That kind of alerted Victoria for her presence and there was no hiding the picture Max had just taken. Victoria stood up crossing her arms in her pissed off pose as Max put away the picture in her purse.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't do it with second intentions or anything I swear." Max started quite scared.

Victoria was silent for a second, thinking about she would do with some kind of pout in her lips that Max had to restrain herself mentally to not take a picture of it. The Victoria that was in front of her was much similar with the Victoria she had met at the Vortex party, the one that wasn't a total jerk and seemed much deeper than the usual high school queen bitch.

"Can I see it?" Victoria asked holding her hand out, taking Max by surprise.


	5. Game of LoveLoss

_**Disclaimer**_ _:I don't own Life is Strange. Life is Strange is the property of Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only_

* * *

Max was sure that Victoria was going to tear the picture to shreds and out of existence when Max handed it to her. Even if the bitter girl did, it was in her right to do so. Not everyone liked having their picture taken without their consent or in such an intimate moment. It still was a shame – the picture turned out to be quite nice.

The shorter girl's hand slightly brushed with the bitchier girl's hand as the Polaroid passed to Victoria's hand. Her touch was cold as Max tried not to act too obvious about it. If they were friends, Max would take her and rub against hers to warm them up. Did she do it with Victoria in that other reality? All she knew is that in this reality if she tried to do it Victoria would A) sue her, or B) rip Max's hands from her arms.

Curiously, while Victoria examined the Polaroid with her chin pointing up, her bitch face gave place to a much softer expression. Still smug, still superior, but _softer_. As she gave it back to the hipster (in one piece, _wowser_ ), she said:

"I guess it looks nice. Could use some improvement, though."

That, coming from Victoria and to Max, was like giving Leonardo DiCaprio an Oscar. For a moment she was reaction-less. Max shook it off, giving a small smile to her not-friend and not-enemy Victoria. That had become much clearer in the dark room. The only enemy Max had was Jefferson and time itself.

"You should keep it. It just seems personal and I had no right in taking it" Max said, handing it back to Victoria after looking at it a last time.

The rich girl was suspicious but judging how goody two shoes Max was, she probably wasn't going to try anything anyway, and accepted it. There was no ' _thank you_ ' – it was still Victoria, too prideful Victoria who didn't bend to pick up a pen she dropped, preferring to buy a new one.

There was a moment of silence before Max gathered the courage to speak again.

"Sooooo" Max started long before scrambling everything as she spoke. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's pretty clear 'what' you are doing, but why? You and Chloe were never friends for all I know. Why'd you leave her flowers?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes and Max was thankful that she didn't have laser eyes, other eyes she'd have melted. Literally.

"You know what, Maxine? You were right, what you captured in your picture, what is happening here is personal and you have no business in it, just like you had no right of taking that horrible photo. And as if you could talk of friendship. Never saw you hanging with her all this time you've been here." _Not that I was watching you or anything_ , thought Victoria.

"Hey! I'm not the enemy Victoria. I was just curious and worried, because you truly looked sad when I saw you there with the flowers and I know sometimes is good to vent with somebody."

"And having all of my friends, why would I vent with you?"

 _Yep_ , Max thought _, bitchy Vicky is back_. The hipster wasn't falling for it, at this point she learnt one or two things about this girl that she probably didn't like anyone knowing.

"For starters, I won't judge you or tell anyone else wherever you tell me, what's more than I can say of any of your friends."

"Yeah, in your dreams Caulfield."

"You have my number for whenever you feel like talking."As she turned her back to Victoria she remembered: "Oh, and two things. There are things people don't know about me and Chloe. And it's Max, never Maxine."

Like that she left, liking the drama in the last part of her sentence. She always wanted to pull the "my name is bond, James Bond" thing. Chloe would be proud of her. Thinking about it, Mas realized she missed her best friend annoying voice already and quickened her steps 'till she got to Warren's car. Really, how could the boy be so patient? But, guess Chloe wasn't so.

The blue haired girl was nowhere to be seen and Max tried not to act disappointed when she got in Warren's car. The boy had been singing old school songs when Max caught him by surprise in a high pitch note. He tried to disguise it, but Max laugh ruled out that option. He eventually accepted in with his cheeks red.

"Go on. Laugh it out, I'll have my revenge on you sooner than you think" he said playful. Warren couldn't complain much, he just made a girl laugh at her best friend funeral – which sounded horrible, but it was, actually quite nice. After all, Max was dealing with it better than Warren expected. "Where to now, Mad Max?"

The dorms would be the obvious choice, but for some reason Max knew that Chloe wouldn't be there. She wouldn't go back to the dorms without waiting for the hipster. If she wasn't there waiting for her then that meant something had happened and if Max was right, there was just one place she could be.

"Could you take me to the lighthouse?"

As they approached the place where it all ended, Max remembered her visions in the nightmare. It just didn't seem over yet, and if something did happen now, she wasn't so sure she could take it.

"Do you want me to wait or…?" Warren started.

"I might take a while. You better go."

He did and Max followed the path to the lighthouse, which was way easier when there was no storm coming to get her like the last time. The sun was setting reminding her of the snow falling in that same place when she told Chloe about her powers.

She felt like she was stuck in the past, as if she had fucked it up at some point and now was trying to find it in her memories, fearing that it would repeat itself. But it was just a feeling.

She wasn't surprise to see Chloe sitting in the bench, that at this point, they might as well call theirs. The punk had this thinking face mixed with a permanent sadness. If only there was a way for Max take it all away. Her best friend didn't deserve it. She paid her price already, why couldn't she be in peace finally. Why couldn't they be happy finally?

Chloe was so distracted that she didn't notice Max coming from behind her, who went for a surprise hug, but instead went right thru her friend. Both of the jumped in surprise.

"Wow, that felt so weird" Max said, shaking from the chill she felt.

"Damn it Max. I'm going to put a bell on you if you do something like that again" said Chloe unquiet pacing on her side of the bench.

"So weird. So weird."

After a couple of minutes they finally calmed down to actually have a normal conversation, each one still standing at a different side of the bench.

"What are you doing here, Max?"

"You weren't there when I got back to Warren's car, and I had to know if you were okay. It's not like you have some ghost-phone I can call whenever I need to talk to you."

Chloe released a breath and cracked a smile pulling Max to a hug and not long after sitting back in the bench. Max copied her actions sitting close to her friend, but far enough to not touch her. The punk rolled her eyes and pulled Max to her, practically laying Max in her arms.

Did it hurt? Hella. She wouldn't trade it for lots of things either. Being able to touch Max, even in pain, was better than to never to touch her again.

Max was surprised at first and only relaxed after the five minutes they spent in that position in silence, Chloe returning to her thoughts.

Chloe's dead life was getting shittier by the minute. It sucked being a ghost, but it wasn't the end of the world. What really sucked was the fact that since Rachel disappeared she started to question the little things she was sure of. Like being with Max in her arms. Was it a gift or a curse? She could have Max in some way, but never in the way she wanted, and she couldn't help but feel she was holding Max back .

The brunet had a true talent. She would become a famous photographer someday; probably she would move back to Seatle and find someone nice to settle with. Even before she came back, Chloe imagine that someday she would end up in Seattle somehow, and that she'd cross with Max, maybe in the middle of the street or in an exposition, but either way she imagined the two of them hitting off right away.

But now that scenario was more impossible than ever.

Gently and unlike her, Chloe caressed Max cheek turning the hipster to face her. Max looked at her with her big brown eyes full of questions. Chloe's lips parted, but it wasn't to provide an answer, but to capture her friend's lips in a kiss.

It was long but simple. Chloe had to know that she wasn't the only one with this feeling inside her growing like a cancer. The last time they kissed it was confusing. Too much emotion. Too little time. In this kiss there was only one question and it was up to Max to respond.

The punk's lips were leaving Max when the hipster pulled her back to the kiss, with lips moving against hers and her hand reaching for Chloe's neck. It was minutes that lasted centuries when they finally opened their eyes again. She wanted her so bad but it wasn't time for it. Her lips burnt, burnt so good, and nothing would stop them to capture Max lips one more time before opening this smile.

"Found it" the punk whispered in bliss "my new addiction."

"What was that?" said Max breathless.

"Gosh, will I need to give Warren a lesson on how to smooch a girl right? It's called kissing, dork."

"Ha, ha. Smartass. You know what I meant."

"I had to know it wasn't a pity kiss the one you gave me before with the tornado. Those 'you're going to die, so you don't feel so bad, I'll kiss you' kind of kiss." Max sat up.

"After all we've been through, you really can't see it, can you?"

"See what? Have you got a tattoo that I don't know about? Bet it is a heart with my name on it. But really, what's it?"

"Nothing. Forget it"

"Max, you showed the meat, now feed the beast" said Chloe unwilling to let go.

"You'll never guess who appeared by your… you know… today" said Max trying to dodge the subject. "Victoria".

"Ha! Good try, now- - Wait, Victoria? That little rich-ass-Nathan's-twin-sister?" Max nodded. "I should've made a list of people who I didn't want at my funeral. Remember me to do one next time, Max."

"Technically, she wasn't there during the ceremony. She showed up after. And left flowers. Very expensive looking flowers."

"What did she want?"

"Well, I tried to talk to her. Worked for five minutes than bitch mode on. Who knows? Maybe she put flower on the wrong grave."

"From what I know of her, I don't take her for the type of girl that makes dumb mistakes like that. Honestly I'm not even sure if she's human to make mistakes. I'm impressed that you managed to talk to her for one minute. So what did you two chat about? Has she found a new psycho teacher to crush on yet?"

"I don't know. At first I expected her to be a bitch with me but she was nice, then I asked why she was there and she got back to her normal self"

"Good" Chloe surprised Max. "Nice Victoria frightens me. I could never imagine you two being friends."

Max opened her mouth closing in right away, preferring not to say whatever she was going to.

"It's getting late. We better get going or else we'll miss the curfew." Chloe stated getting up, but the other girl was frozen in place, stunned. "What?"

"Since when you're the responsible one?"

"What are you talking about? I was always the responsible one." Max started to laugh, and Chloe smirked. "Okay, not even I can sustain that lie. Point still stands. Let's get you pretty hipster ass back to Blackwell"

"Chloe Price, have you've been checking out my ass?" Max faked a surprised expression as she left the lighthouse, the punk not far behind.

"If that was the only thing I had been checking out, I'd have a free pass to heaven" Chloe murmured under her breath, as she took the opportunity to enjoy the view of her best friend's butt once and again. As far as she knew, Max never heard.

* * *

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Max asked once they were alone again.

They were about to miss the curfew, but they had no hurry as they walked through the desert campus towards the dorms. Their hands were entwined, but that was the only place they were touching. Every now and then, Chloe's hand would disappear shortly, when the burnt became unbearable. Max wouldn't question about it.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused about what the girl meant.

"During the funeral. Was there a reason for you to disappear?"

Chloe looked at Max with hollow eyes and bit her lips, just like she did when they were younger and Chloe lied. Max smiled internally remembered how the punk spoiled her eleventh birthday.

"Nothing, just got bored" lied Chloe. She wasn't looking at the hipster anymore, knowing she most likely had spotted the lie. She also let Max hand go, for good this time and accelerate her steps putting some distance between them.

"Chloe!" Max screamed in a whisper. She could not go around screaming her dead best friend's name. The punk didn't stop for it, so Max ran until she was standing in front of Chloe, with her finger pointed at the blue haired girl. "Don't you dare go thru me!" warned the smaller girl when the punk finally stopped.

The fact that Chloe wouldn't look at her in the eyes, didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you touchable?" the hipster asked gaining the punk's attention.

Chloe frowned then nodded, intrigued by what her friend was up to.

Max closed the distance between them leaving only a thin layer of air to separate their bodies to actually touch. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist, and with only her hands touching Chloe, she raised her hands to Chloe's shoulder, using it as a support as she stood on her toe and closed any distance between them in a kiss different from any they had so far.

There was need. There was want.

She wasn't sure if she could help herself anymore. Chloe grabbed Max in her arms, as the hipster hand went for the back of her neck and grabbed her blue hair, and there was just something about it that drove the punk crazy. Their kisses were feverish, because they were no longer testing the waters anymore, but exploring them.

Max was the first to pull away, breathless. Chloe was happy to say that wasn't a problem anymore.

"Wowser" the hipster once she recovered and Chloe still held her in her arms. "You know, it's three to one now"

"What?" said Chloe releasing Max confuse again.

"Three times I kissed you. But it's not like it is a competition." And just like that Max had made it be one.

"That is not right. I must do something about it." But this time Max was the one walking ahead with a grin in her lips (and a little bit of Chloe there too). "Come back here, Caulfield, I ought to have my smacks with you!"

Max was entering the dorms laughing when she saw Victoria and Kate looking at her confused and she understood why. From all they knew she just got back from a funeral, she wasn't supposed to be laughing. The confusion of seeing Victoria and Kate talking with each other as if they were friends, surely ended her giggling session.

Victoria rolled her eyes as soon as their eyes met, said something to Kate quickly and went to her room banging the door. Was it still about their talk at Chloe's grave? Max didn't think so, but she was too preoccupied trying to get her mind around the idea of Kate and Victoria being friends. Actually it could be a pretty good thing. Maybe Kate could transmit a little of her niceness to Victoria. Kate was the kind of girl that usually brought the better out of people, even when she was not okay.

The hipster walked toward her and Kate did not hesitated in hugging her. What a bunny.

"How are you feeling? Warren said he dropped you at the lighthouse." Kate asked.

"I'm better than I thought I would be. How's Victoria?" Kate smiled.

"That's funny. She just asked about you." She instantly covered her mouth. "I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"Victoria asked about you? I'm not liking where this is heading." Chloe said appearing by Max side making her jump.

"Fuck!" Max cursed.

"Are you sure you're okay Max? Maybe you could take the next week off if you need it, as I told you that you should have done this week."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm okay. Just felt a chill" the hipster said threatening Chloe with her eyes. The ghost just smirked. "How about you. How have you've been? This week has been crazy for all of us."

"I guess I'm good. I was just talking to Victoria how I'm sad for Nathan. In the end he was just another victim of Mr. Jefferson just like Rachel and in some way, your friend. Maybe if someone helped him sooner, none of it would've happened."

"I wish it could be so, but I guess there are something you just can't fix rewinding time" Max said, a little sadder than she intended it to be, feeling the pressure of Kate and Chloe's gaze on her.

The moment did not get more awkward because of a scream that came of one of the rooms.


End file.
